Friend IDs (Kingdom Adventurers)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list *241981086 - A new player, active daily *193461084 - S Rank Royal, active daily *140934563 - a cool guy that need you to win against the stormcloacks *138249231 - ☄☄ S rank Champion, active daily, 24 hours played so far ☄☄ *443566893 New active player *403.333.482 S-rank Champion Active 1/23/2020 - 90 hr *641706466 A Rank Wizard Active player *441813558 - S Rank Champion looking for friends, played 2 days *540645694 - New active player *332246179 - A Rank Pirat looking for friends for weekly contests, played 40hours *133836785 - A Rank Paladin looking for friends that would complete conquest *741090086 - second try active player, looking for friends '.'/ *818.715.099 - 250+ hours *33799843 - B ranked Knight, looking for friends *639010986 - New player, second try, 12+ hours, active dialy *440183491 - returning player 1/2020 come play with me c: *136.523.667 - A Rank Wizard *434161738 - New Italian player A rank viking *337239128 - New Swedish player *138708644 - old player, new town! Add me please! *133295729 * 590413861 - S ranked Gunner over 200 hours played looking for others who can help complete weekly challenge. 18 Jan 2020 *834340510 - A rank paladin. active player *332246179 - active and hungry :) *736831133 - New active player from Singapore pls add *335442280 - New active player from Italy- please add me *129498807 - Active everyday weekly conquest. *484918518 - I need a Conquest buddy. I have Chaos Stones and will unlock Legendary Cave soon. 260+ hours *836177009 - Active everyday, invite me :) *868187223 - 64 hrs played, very active, I need a couple of very good friends for legendary cave and help with weekly conquest. 16 jan 2020. Thank you! *834295524 - S rank knight new but active! *934910381 *435132768 - Daily Player! B Rank Knight *634804430 - active daily, add me. *834791207 Daily player add me *135385716 - always online! Add me! *934881139 - always online! A rank knight *934501281 - always online! Add me! *134873108 - new to the game and active *462837233 - add to conquest, very active player - jan/2020 *133464824 - Active Player 14/01/20 *727935414 - add me <3 *334359667 -started Jan twelve twenty twenty *133836785 - need friends, new active player *133428340 - active player making fwens:) *528299860 - need friend to do conquest weekly *631640836 - New active player! *711197039 - Actively playing, love Kairosoft *101209004 - Active Player!! S Rank Champion *127806084 active/daily player *127783797 - new active newbie player *431621433 - New active player! S Rank Viking! *328199496 - Newbie Indonesian, and active every day *729617423 - active player *431777017 - new player here, active daily! *128804930 - new active player ! *128804930 - new active player ! *328598945 - new active player ! *127783797 - new very active ! *628561574 - New active player!! 07/01/2020 *128167248 new active player *108733127 - S Rank Santa! Playing Daily! Need friends for Conquest Events! * 427640720 - new active player * 110856252 - active player *719885484 S Rank Knight and active player *418878382 S rank wizard w/ heal active daily 01/06/2020 *927173064 A very active new player *721794993 A rank Knight Very active *222692014 Add me Very Active *743965254 please add me *925583995 Ninja friends? *314298250 3/1/2020 * 192600737 S rank guard, very active looking to complete Weekly Conquest *223832222 New girl but VERY active, add me ! *990553635 S rank viking very active player.100+hour looking for active mates that do weekly quests. *324322787 *302039707 *989082869 S Guard 100+hr looking for active Quest/Legend cave mates :) *521843675 S rank knight new and active *719800245 A rank Pirate, new and active *222692014 please add very active *819546137 S rank Knight active player :) *123040083 daily active, want to learn more *419984777 *396064514 very active daily! Over 30 hours and high level characters! :D *119197510 - 30.12.19 *521794522 - new 12/29/19 *721938002 - Beginner add me *320589349 - A rank Monk active 12/29/2019 *119709370 beginner active player *121,382,522 A rank Samurai *707223853 - Super active!Need friend for conquest active playing for 6 hours daily and strong A rankguard n knight *219072307 - Beginner playing daily *518391453 - S-rank guard super active 12/26/2019 *108733127 - S Rank Santa! Playing Daily! *302039707 *616256036 - S Rank Guardian! come and join me *707223853 Looking for active conqueror for weekly mission! PLAYING DAILY AND COMPLETING EVERY MISSION* *619834443 - S Rank Santa Claus, Just Started, Will Play Everyday, Feel free to message me :) *707223853 Looking for active conqueror for weekly mission! PLAYING DAILY AND COMPLETING EVERY MISSION *219435713 A Champion! Super Active, experienced player. Need friends for Conquest! 25/12/19 *118104981 Active Player! Gonna do my best :3! *918483801 ~ S Rank Guard ~ I will fight for you also.(´⊙ω⊙`) *917292293 - S Rank Guard - I Will fight for you :) *518156252 *31674692 add on 24.12.2019 add me *118082945 add me :) *217340966 - active player 21/12/2019 *316973431 daily active player *512.695.964 Still need some more friends *559190046 S RANK PIRATE! OVER POWER NEED FRIEND FOR CONQUEST | ACTIVE PLAYER | 22 DEC 2019 *114928621 Active player here !! Pls add me *118082945 New Player add me :) *673.399.985 Active player S-rank Samurai, town 40 *413675484 VIKING rank A all stat items on him *888,248,903 very active please add! *612592127 Active player S 18/12/2019 *511344622 A-rank VIKING *193102187 s Pirate LF 50h+ weekly challenge Please Add Me Kingdom Adv ID:299889064 Active Player As Of Dec 16 2019 *811,108,971 A-rank KNIGHT new active player looking for friends *606.653.943 A-rank mage. Need friends, I'm a newcomer. 16/12/2019 *107178127 - I'm always online - active player :) *109577937 *708.608.237 Add me#ActiveTeam *505675695 *947 699 939 *606,443,902 *307 419 404 active, added on 14 Dec *409 073 778 Active player 14/12/2019 *708.608.237 Add me pls :) AlwaysActive *908352954 Aktive player with some open spots *161997471 - Online every day! *804871849 S-Rank Champ 24/7 Online *106546073 add me please i always online!!! Thanks a lot!!!!!! *795290731 add me please *782967091 - 7x24 online player. : ) please add me *707223853 - active player played for 6 hours straight everyday! addme *261.195.110 - active everyday - id Eduzi - 31hours - *103516820 - active everyday :) 11.12.2019 *905.944.960 - active player *505643792 *805529545 *166554603 NiK S Arch 3k/2.5k,Week Quest/Legend Cave,TRank 44,80hours,I keep only Active Friends *492016624 - S-rank champ *102304868 - S-Rank Champion *802461190 - active as of 12/2019 *601665609 *591271998 - looking for more friends! Active player! *296171655 new and active player ! Need more Freund to quest *302376548 B rank ninja new active plyer rank 11 *193102187 S Rank Pirate LF weekly conquest *989082869 Active S rank Viking! Feel free to add me :) *101202162 New and active player! Need more friends to quests:) *224911500 S rank guard, +40 hours, town rank 38, need friends for weekly conquests. *889420035 Active, Daily play, A Champion. Pinoy *240258438 Active S samurai 80 hrs. Need friends for legendary cave/weekly conquest, 50+hrs pls * 389181883 A rank guard active *789884308 Active player *999.486.086 Active and new player.. feel free to add :) * 598580274 new active player need friends. * 197428132 new active player * 182649179 new very active, A rank monk Champion * 292115929 newbie but active, lets help each other out * 595069529 S rank Champion new player * 695446876 Active player * 996603279 always active S-rank Wizard *ID:796107200 New active player * 396064514 ALWAYS ONLINE! :D Great levels! * 805335635 always active 6/12/19 *796,399,072 Semi-new player S-rank Samurai active *561238274 New, very active *795727693 active player *793846522 new amd daily active *842662147 need weekly conquest friends and 69 hours daily player town rank 47 51 and 18 *478529273 please feel free to ad me. *594330624 new active daily player *592345214 very new active player! *265019244 - very active daily with A rank mage, gunner, knight, wizard, guard, ninja, looking for weekly conquest *484475140 new active player! *484475140 New player active Rank A Paladin * 478529273 need friend weekly conquest . 30hour or more . thx *988198359 - Had to reinstall game and start over. Active. Need friends for weekly. I have an S Rank Viking. * 623 089 338 new dayli active i ned friends *561 623 274 - New player, active *894139130 new player, active play daily hours *693969002 A rank wizard, active daily *189374413 need active player daily, new player C rank champion nov 2019 *389181883 too active player, weekly conquest *193102187 New and active A Ninja *1308471 addicted player *291209170 Very Active Player (Just restart the game), A Knight *892566855 Very active player, Playtemie 200+ hrs, Weekly contest *166554603 S Arch,Weekly Conquest Legend Cave,Cleared upto,I keep only active friends *970866892 Daily active player, set ranged character to help conquest *788289198 new player paladine *389181883 daly actvive s rank viking a rank guard *387 241 281 Rank A mage !! New player ! *439587282 - 70+ hrs Rank A Ninja & Guard S Rank Mage Stats 100+ lf Conquest and legendary cave Newish but VERY ACTIVE *790359258 - new player looking for friends *123023687 - new player and active (25 Nov 2019) *284429255 ✅Hardcore active daily player! 7/24 running play, Looking for weekly conquest‼️ *489805591 new player *489249946 S Rank Viking *689184045 S Rank Viking - Daily playing *187643061 Daily Player Need Friends for Weekly Challenges - S rank paladins *389181883 active daily s rank viking *287617575 - New and active (Nov 24, 2019) *794703041 daily active player *587952909 new and active player, A rank champion *787532125 new daily player *287751760 Daily player A rank samurai *687028345 Daily Player Need Friends for Weekly Challenges *888232837 - Active Player. Friend list bugged and resetted to 0. *787532125 new player looking for friends *287886700 - Active player, S Rank Viking :) *586159749 - daily active player *184679689 - active player *984881558 - New player, looking for friends (Acive, btw) *483908179 - active, new *783 349 181 - active player ~ S Rank Samurai ~ *170650589 - Active daily, A rank paladin and archer need help in weekly conquest 30+hours *178973334 - new player, very active *283336399 - :D *179293686 Active player, need friends to cleear dungeon *276666511 - Active and tired of waiting for energy. *161760705 Active player (S rank Pirate) need help to clear maps. *183714069 new daily player *568981932 - Active Daily, Playtime 150hr, looking for quest helpers *684570657 - Playing daily and trying to hit max. *563384129. Active player Will respond quickly *983180553 - friendssss *678750846 - Active daily player *282463350 - active player, looking for friends *569,141,329 - Active player, A rank Archer! *478529273 - active player, need conquest friend thx . 40 hour++ *881464403 - Active player *170650589 - King Remedy, new player A rank archer need friends to complete quests *965663652 - New daily player, need friends thx *475503899 - S Rank Samurai Active! *872591235 - DongB - Active Player A Rank Ninja *579790170 s rank samurai Super Active *373412535 Daily active new player~let's play~ *681012692 new and active *679300000 - new and active :3 *868599158 - Calmf - Active player, rank S ninja, 40+ hrs, FARMING MURDERBIRD for weekly conquest *174200445 new player * 660593158 - S Rank Gunner, Daily ❤, 80hrs++ * 373020664 - active new player, come on let’s play together!! * 861 152 584 - Active midgame player, only accepting 40+hrs *676 118 729 - new in game, but totally addicted *174476023 - daily player, let's play together! *676052031 daily active lets play together *842662147 - need friend active weekly conquest *569932345 - New Daily Active Player :) *372 951 708 Lets go together *366875936 Daily Active,I'm new player B Rank Paladin 12/11/2019 *126550066 S Rank Knight, Active 80+ hrs, looking for longterm conquest friends *170650589 - King Remedy - Very active new player, Need help from active player. *446801568 100+hrs played only looking for players with more than 80 hours+ *969808200-newbie starting out. Daily player *170718869 - S rank Ninja *167 114 569 Daily active, need help! *187 643 061 - S rank Paladin. Need to play weekly quest *114774624 - Daily new player , S rank gunner, want help with conquests *711852543 - A rank Paladin, looking for active players for conquest *369709053 - S Rank Ninja, active daily player, Okt 2019 *563867939 - on again off again binge player. Currently on again. *169109675 - Very dedicated, multiple times a day. Active daily player *358371645 - S Rank Gunner 35+hrs played. Active daily player * 867.633.761 Add, if you'd like. *956430740 - active daily player * 468510431 A rank guard * 966529762 Just started, add me * 367481651 - Active daily , just renew my account * 166719798 - Active new player , rank S archer , need frieds * 758446817 - Daily new player , S rank gunner, want help with conquests * 508438188 - Active Rank A Champion, need conquest friends * 465084913 - Add me c: just started * 759485915 - New, Play Daily. * 166451693 - renew account, fast lvl up dont worry . need conquest friend fast *819476908 - Find active friend for conquest, character 500lv + *114774624 - Weekly mission; legendary cave; 毎週の任務、伝奇地下室.++ everyone pls add ^_^ *265019244 - very active daily with A rank mage, gunner and knight *645839642 *462161855 - high stat S pirate, only looking for players with more than 80 hours+ and fight for weekly consequent quest *163871477 - my activity will freak u out lol (playing with new account) *943577907 - S RANK PIRATE *560291349 *960969629 daily player *161704761 - add me =p *660593158 - S Rank Gunner *558518925 S Rank Archer *153683052 A Rank Champion add me! >50h playtime *459665358 S Rank Gunner add me please! :) *361494718 Newbie *261399555 ❤❤ *661270598 All for you ;) *255395054 active *252065922 - A Rank Pirate ! Daily play *859-945-023 S rank gunner with S rank gun I'm new but I play every day :) *145558305 everyone pls add ^_^ *260252619 *754799198 S Rank Paladin, pls add bros *458597152 Active *560291349 S Gunner !! Hype *759485915 Active but fresh *450429239 S Rank Paladin, friend me pls * 355961175 regular player add please * 753209221 add me plz ♡ *850321343 50h + searching for longterm conquest friends. Have all done done except tinyturt 26/10/2019 *759546640 add me pls *159291555 add me *558154233 Im new *712318854 S KNIGHT AWAKENING 10. ONLY ACCEPT STRONG FRIEND. THX *757662061 Active Daily Hype *174968084 S Rank chanpion *523775449 A Rank Knight Active Daily *450657219 Play Everyday *185791716 *818325558 A Rank Gunner Daily play *185791716 S Rank Daily play *892566855 Need droplets kills for weekly quest. Please add *142288475 A rank mage, 24 Oct 2019, daily active *151870779 - A rank mage, 25 Oct 2019, playing daily! *646761650 - S Rank Paladin! ACTIVE! Let's be friends! *150953464 very active, please add *353788371- add me and plays daily *745697864 Very active, Play daily *335699341 Rank S Mage very active playing daily *243961689 Rank S Wizard, playing daily *652725926 - I have S Rank Paladin and I need friends, add me *912727026 - looking for active players *553948790 - very active, will respond quickly *940357694 - Very Active and Friendly *553148788 S Rank Paladin, 22 Oct 2019, Super Active! *944355331 Arank guard 22 oct 2019 *850399699 *553038240 - active player 21 out 2019 *451636303 - Active newbie, A rank pirate. I'm cool. *744,400,780 - play daily :D *240227436 - Active and furious *549364395 - very active *750659622 - Daily *549747368 - play daily *707852872 *144455602 - Daily active newbie here, add me! *245868750 - Active Daily, Add Me, just got s rank paladin *250857281 - active player *146298852 - Looking for any friends, player from Indonesia, Conquest 20/10/2019 *930506056 - active player, rank S mage, 20/10/2019 *849717845 B Rank Wizard, active player *147093851 *948668872 A Rank Guard, plays daily *147093851 S Rank Paladin Daily Play *135,349,997 - S rank Mage, Daily, Conquest 20/10/2019 *123,414,884 - S rank Knight, Daily, Conquest 20/10/2019 *233,823,419 - A rank Wizard, Daily, Conquest 20/10/19 *138,716,680 - A rank Knight, Daily, Conquest 20/10/19 *610690898 - +35 hours *917279300 - daily active player *344842595 - INDONESIAN PLAYER, add me *245868750 - add me, active *144052666 ACTIVE PLAYER , please Add me *448187457 - A Blacksmith. Nothing special, just need friends *144671893 - need friends please *803177150 - S rank Mage, 40hrs in, looking for friends doing weekly coquest together. *701940442 *429301404 *845470647 - daily active 19 out 2019. *838939116 - daily active player S Mage *642293659 - active *642882872 - DAILY ACTIVE player *642882872 active rank A knight *942047841 active player rank 16 2 town halls. Rank b knight almost maxed out looking for helo with conquest. Skills include area attack line attack2 times 2 *941772280 Active player with firey S Mage *244820945 new active player, Champion with heal skill *842662147 - need 5 friends active please *135892108 - Active, A Samurai. accept evry1 *745635720 - Active, A Ninja. *545319312 - new active player *340211056 - New player (15/10/19) knight health -200+ atk-100+ def-100+ luck-100 spd-100+ invite comrade I accept *342760106 - new cool guy club member with a wicked S rank mage that likes tacos *926069739 - new daily player, accepting anyone, rank A knight *742519684 - Just 3 days in, S rank mage, accepting anyone *995642822 - new daily player, rank b guard *343088407 - new daily player, c rank pirate *228377875 - Daily active player *742709170 - Rank B Wizard, Daily active player *240315204 *135737527 - Daily active player 17/10/19 addicted to the game so add me Senpai! *238007775 - Daily A Rank Champion 17/10/19 *140661950 - rank A samurai *842237675 - active *387546472 - daily player Rank 35 *990107522 - S rank champion, fast respond 17/oct/19, IM GM~ *818580411 - Daily A Rank Gunner *593178810 - only for contest - more than 100h played and playing everyday *106 776 509 *313878200 - Add me please!!!! *538373072 - Daily player! Add please! *839336099 - Highly addicted player, add please. *831423143 - Hardcore conquester. S mage. add me:) *612640472 - Hardcore Player, Looking for fellow conquest grinders *535924631 - new player, add please *838939116 - active S mage *838177332 *193461084 - S Rank Guerilla *937199127 - active *838177332 - Daily User *418837684 - New player *432758338 - ... *387546472 - rank33 S wizard *108322910 - B Rank Wizard - daily player :) *828530750 - 23 hours, conquest only *334519137 - A Rank Guard - daily player *238007775 - "A Rank Champion" (14/10/19 DAILY) *538373072 daily active!! Add Me!! *130259918 - A rank viking, add me!! 14/10/19 *462161855 - high stat S pirate, only looking for players with more than 40 hours+ and fight for weekly consequent quest (especially third monster) *836478192 S Rank Mage. very active. 14/10/19 *990107522 - s rank champion, fast respond 13/oct/19 *116967709 - active daily 14/10/19 *831423143 - active daily player <3, 13/10/2019 *91829167 - active player, 13/10/2019 *704017861 - active player, daily (14/10/2019) *316969558 - active player, rank A Paladin. *722297434 - very active c rank champion. Strong attack *930506056 - active player, rank S mage, 13/10/2019 *ID:916703401 - active player, ranAk B Viking *732647767 - please add me~~ i play daily (13/1o/2o19) *990107522 - s rank champion, fast respond 13/oct/19 *418249187 - c rank champion, active *711457940 - active Monarch *431333695 - Very active player Fast respond 10/13/19 *721083066 - Need a friend for missions 10/13/19 *134242382 - Rank A Knight *631488081 - B Knight active newbie *130942203 - B Guard *427045022 - Rank S Knight *221685198 - Rank B Knight *720963981 - Active please add *132217955 - Add me as a friend!! *828530750 - Need friend for conquest, everyday active *185791716 *418362128 - active A Guard *130899817 - Just started!! Looking for any help!!! Tryna do Weekly! =D 10/12/19(D Rank Monarch) *523689652 - active player, S Knight *229222200 - Active player - A-Paladin *529648569 - Monarch, daily player, 12/Oct/2019 *185791761 Daily Active Player (S) *129530720 - Daily active newbie *427560049 - Daily Active Player *327229192 - Daily Very Active. S-Knight *817790583 - Daily Active Player, Add me~! *813876601 daily active player looking for friends for weekly conquest *821050027 - daily active player add me up *112744345 - ☆ Daily Active Player (S) *128935345 - daily player *462161855-high stat pirate, only looking for player with more than 30 hours+ and completing consequent quest *828530750 - Daily active, need strong friend *712379104 - Daily active player looking for friends *418285678 - Monarch daily Player *124494406 - A Monarch, From Malaysia Active Player Please Add Me *118997722 - Monarch, daily player, 10/10/2019 *425089852 - A Knight, new player, daily active *422181326 - S knight LV 56, Conquest only. *120439527 - daily player, looking for friends *610690898 - active daily players +15 hours 10/10/2019 *824278369 - Active player A Rank Doctor *316308545 - A Rank Knight *226083563 - Very active player, S Rank Knight, Conquest *113436447 - Daily Player, Looking for Friends *418192487 - Daily player, High level Monk *518174691 - Daily Player S Rank Knight V Active *221927129 - Daily Player S Rank Knight *707493351 - Daily player, looking for conquests *614455492 - New Active Daily *217215230 - Rank A Vikings, Very active player!! Add me please *264183354 - Rank S Knight, Only Player over 50 Houre Time, Conquest *223749398 - active player *414357262 - Rank A Paladin, daily player *112928527 - New player here *712318854 - S Rank Knight, Guns, Ninja, A lot of A rank, looking player doing Weekly Quest. *694504180 - Daily Player~ Looking for other activess *119254498 - In love with the game, add as well : ) *123219584 - New player *422181326 - S rank Knight, Hardcore, conquest together *818987937 - S rank Knight, Oct 9 2019, Active *217687068 - active new player add me please ;) *820771791 - Add me please new player *214125645 - active new player *214599932 - 08/10/19 SRank Knight Add me *817155624 - Rank S Knight, Daily Player *120902217 - New player, S Knight *692355364 - S Grade Doctor, daily player *212438902 - ME ACTIVE *715177121 - Old player new account, trying to get going again *120801259 - New 8/10/19, S Knight! Let's rock~ *117910749 - New, active, daily player 10/7/2019 *303075814 - active, daily player 10/7/2019 *318321214 - New player 10/7/2019 *517356110 - Active Player 10/7/2019 *668088766 - Rank 43 looking for active player *217930018 - Active Player 10/6/2019 *115840277 - New Active player, please add me :3 *714271265 - Active new player. Add me! *115621986 - Active new player hoping to catch your eye, add me *112202107 - High Stats,Try Hard,active player, CONQUESTS ONLY *618180751 - Newbie player active Rank A guard *311109949 - Active daily, Rank A Monk *215025228 - Oct 6, 2019 - Newer player, but active daily. B Rank Pirate. *610690898 - add *111413228 - Active, Rank A Samurai *ID:811750032 - Dedicated Kairosoft player :) *112076026 - Active new player! Add me :) *214174535 - please add me *712318854 - A Rank Ninja, add me *913473660 - new and active player :) *813479528 - new and active player! B rank champion *ID:685346221 - rank 29 lvl 100 S rank champion *815417631- very active new player *998598888 - very active, b rank champion *112202107 - High Stats,active every minute, for conquest *110174228- Low rank and Newbie, but fairly active *108936739 - Did resets to get S Rank Guard. *711930162 - Active New player *109800949 - Active, S Rank Guard *901396588 - Active, Knight A Rank. *107565573 - Active, S rank guard. *511910537 - Active player daily! *912462800 - Active, Knight A Rank. *212772987 - Active player as of 04/10/2019 *897536913 - Active daily, Knight A rank *711927340 - new player, active daily! *610875676 - just a newbie looking for a friend to play with. *462161855 - S pirate, only looking players to clear conquest event together!!! *108919448 - S Guard, active player (10/5/2019) *903178878 - S champion,daily player *202936770 - New player, active daily, hit me up *202936770 - New player, active daily, hit me up *123414884 - S Rank Knight Active daily *202936770 - New player, active daily, hit me up *705291193 - Healer Daily active *897405881 pls add for weekly conquests active daily ty *508457250 - just joined, very active, add me plz *110488916 - New to the game looking for friends *994708679 plZ help to clear weekly conquest event *703360124 - Rank S champion Everyday active *905596943 - Tryhard Conquest Events *192406369 - S wizard daily player *203001005 - B Knight Active daily 2 towns *607665315 - Fresh blood, Daily player. Wazzup! *305583733, Rank A Wizzy, new player but experienced *264183354 Rank S Wizard and over 50Hourse Playtime.Only for Conquest Events!!! *902971446 9.30.19 *601088519 Daily Active *595944451 *794261603 - 3.10.2019 -Active daily; newly acquired S-Rank Guard. *803177150 - 3.10.19 - Daily player with S Mage *300538561 - 2.10.2019 - Daily player *705400991 - 2.10.2019 *943577907 - S RANK PIRATE *200013875 *694861749 - S RANK GUARD *903590886 - DAILY ACTIVE player Add Me <3 - S rank monk *395648320 *600418265 - DAILY ACTIVE player Add Me <3 *194924942 *603658362 *799997152 add *703509156 S rank champion restarted acc and active! *298305505 Add, if you'd like. *500020995 daily player :) *109787538 Active, Knight A Rank. *113141830 10,06,2019 new player, Archer A Rank *217768078 - Still daily active! 19/12/2019 *100657768 I do my best! *214599932 S- Rank Knight Add me *426598471 - daily active! *389181883 daly actvive s rank viking *823504965 daily active! 12/10/2019 *426938361 - Daily Active Player, S Rank Knight *926073685 daily active! *106776509 *342108344 daily active S Rank Mage *336621579 active A knight hardworker 20hours++ *642882872 DAILY ACTIVE player *446801568 DAILY ACTIVE player 10hours+ *147147194 daily active A knight need friend to do conquest weekly togethers *844055019 - im still new and daily plyer, nice to meet you. *446801568 hardworker 45hours++ *555120459 daily active S rank Paladin *834386875 im new and need help *167114569 Daily active, need help! *785415575 New player, Archer Rank A *585573479 New and active player *183657184 Wulf New Player *199845803 New player,need help *909827857 A Rank Mage, active *615640674 S RANK GUARD *412,540,505 Rank A Knight Active player